Sonic visits me
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Okay, this is gonna sound weird but... Sonic visits me late at night. But he's not the NORMAL Sonic. No, he's totally different. And easily creeped out people might want to back away from this.


**Hey guys! This is a story I created out of the blue and is just a one shot... Please enjoy?**

* * *

Morrissa was calmly watching somebody play a Sonic creepypasta game. She usually stays calm at the beginning but slowly gets scared as the video goes on. Pure curiosity brought her into this mess and she was going to pay the price for it.

She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, I already watched a video like this and freaked out! But my stupid curiosity decided to go and let itself out and here I am! Watching this video..."

She again sighed in frustration. The person playing the game just got caught by the corrupted Sonic and screamed his life out.

"This isn't so scary..."

The person playing chose Knuckles as the next character, seeing as there is no option. Morrissa knew what was coming next, the same ol same ol routine. But that routine would always scare her, no matter what. Knuckles fell down and started crying in terror.

Morrissa got up. "That's it, I'm gonna get a snack."

So she opened the door to her bedroom and went to the kitchen. There was nothing interesting in there. Just a couple of cupboards, stove, dishwasher, stove...the usual. But there was this tiled floor, I mean, who'd want a carpet in a kitchen? But the living room was connected to the kitchen... but that room has hardwood floors.

Anyway, Morrissa just settled for a PB and J. NO, she was not like the poor people who were allergic to peanuts and couldn't enjoy the delish sandwich. But as she grabbed a plate for the snack, she heard a noise and quickly turned her head. Nothing was there, probably the washer or drying making weird noises. She then slowly went back to her business and made her sandwich, but not before getting some soda!

She got the cup and the ice, but no soda. She looked at the table where the liter bottles were kept and got the Coca cola one. She was about to pour it when she saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. She quickly looked in that direction but nothing was there. She was about to turn back when she saw something horrifying.

Somebody stole her sandwich!

Angered, she looked around for the culprit, but nobody was with her. Her step-brother was at a friends house and everybody else was sleeping. So who was that?

A thought came to her mind, she suddenly lost all confidence at this one. What if...what if... what if somebody was after her? What if... HE was after her? She grew super paranoid at this point. Then, she heard a slight chewing behind her. She slowly looked behind her in fear...

She yipped in slight fear at the sight. There HE was, munching on her sandwich in slight content. HE had his eyes closed as he savored the taste of every last bite. He burped loudly before sighing and rubbing his stomach.

"Y'know that was a good sandwich," he said, "But I wonder what human girls taste like."

He smiled, but not a good, happy smile. Instead, it was a malicious, death smile. It even had blood and plague all over it. He then opened his eyes, the usual whites were black and the adorable green pupils were a blood red, and both of them were staring at her.

Morrissa stared at him, silent. She was surprised that he actually existed.

"Y-you're...you're..." she stuttered.

"The one and only." he grinned.

"Y-you're...HIM..." she concluded.

Morrissa honestly had nothing to think at that moment. But then a thought came to her mind and she suddenly got REALLY angry. A dark shadow was cast over her eyes and she growled deeply.

Sonic was really surprised at her sudden change in emotion and how his prey was not deeply scared like most were. He was about to say something when she started talking herself.

"Nobody...nobody..." she growled.

Sonic was truly confused at this point. "Wha-"

"NOBODY TAKES MAH FOOD!" She yelled while fire flared around her in an epic way. She stomped her way over to him and gave off the same smile as he did not too long ago. And it was somehow more disturbing. Sonic had his ears back and a disturbed look on his face.

Morrissa forcibly grabbed his arms and pulled him to the bathroom nearby. Once they were inside, she took out a toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it before quickly wetting it. She gently put the toothbrush down in a place that it would not be disturbed at the moment and pulled out some rope from seemingly nowhere. She tied his arms and legs together and sat him on the toilet seat and got the toothbrush.

She grabbed the side of his bloody mouth as he growled and tried turning his head away, even biting at her.

"W-what is WRONG with you? I'll rip your insides out slowly, one by one, if you don't STOP!" he snapped.

Morrissa didn't reply, she instead grabbed his ears and pulled on them to get him to shut up. He went silent after that, but not before slightly growling again. She grabbed the toothbrush and plopped it into his mouth before scrubbing all over the place. Sonic growled at the pain and tried to kick her with his tied up legs, but there was no avail.

Morrissa continued scrubbing his teeth until his mouth got all foamy. She easily picked him up like he was as heavy as a feather and held him over the sink.

"Spit." she simply said.

Sonic would never obey. "I will not be told what to do by a stupid girl! You either let me down now or you'll get it later on!"

This time Morrissa shook him as a warning and again said, "Spit." but in a slightly agitated tone.

But Sonic decided to be an immature brat and stubbornly say, "No."

So Morrissa decided to unleash Mr. Newspaper upon him with all she got. This time Sonic winced and shook his head no and Mr. Newspaper hit him even faster and harder. Sonic then noticed a grave mistake, he was being told what to do by a mere GIRL! He had no idea how he easily got into this situation, and he was supposed to be the one hitting HER and giving HER torture, and then scarring her for the rest of her life but instead, SHE was the master in this situation.

Sonic meekly spit in the sink before having his mouth forcedly pulled open and water being splashed in there. He was really uncomfortable and weirded out by this crazy teen, but had no way to stop her. His powers were activated by his bloodlust but he strangely wasn't having any of that.

Morrissa dried him off and put him in her bedroom. Sonic was fidgeting and slightly twitching in anger. She smiled, she knew how to cool him off. So she reached behind his head and scratched his ears gently. Sonic freezed at this new sensation he was feeling and looked up at her in slight wonder. She just smiled and _laughed._ But strangely, he liked this feeling and smiled up at her. But there was one thing he didn't notice...

...his eyes were turning white and green.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if you don't like it! It was the best I could do and it's nightime!**

**Ness: Weird story... but I guess it was alright...**

**Lucas: C-creeped me out enough... but I liked the ending...**

**Me: Well, I don't own anything, Sonic is not mine. Neither is .EXE and Morrissa is a OC of mine.**

**Ness: I bet I could create a better story than this!**

**Me: NO WAY. You're too young for that!**

**Ness: I may be short, but I'm not young! I'm older than you!**

**Lucas: We both are, actually.**

**Me: Yeah, well...bai!**

**Ness: Wha-?**

**Me: BAI! *Growls at him***

**Ness: Okay okay...**


End file.
